Porque la vida esta hecha de casualidades
by tout n'est pas comme il semble
Summary: Bella decide empezar sola des de cero en Forks, Washington, donde conoce al hijo de su mejor clienta, Edward, y del que se enamora perdidamente.
1. INTRODUCCIÓN

La historia trata de Isabella Swan pero le gusta más que le llamen Bella, tiene 19 años, y es española, sabe cuatro idiomas, español, catalán, inglés y francés. Es hija única, y sus padres están separados. Bella esta aburrida de su vida, es tan sumamente monótona, vive en un piso en el centro, tiene dinero y un trabajo que le gusta. Tiene amigas pero ninguna de verdad, una de las añoranzas de Bella es tener una amiga de verdad, no amigas falsas que son amigas y en cuanto te giras te están insultando o despreciando. La relación con su padre es fría. Después de una serie de circunstancias, Bella decide empezar sola des de cero en Forks, Washington, donde conoce al hijo de su mejor clienta, Edward, y del que se enamora perdidamente des de que lo ve por primera vez. Lo que no sabe Bella es que la familia Cullen no es lo que parece, y que bajo esa capa de hermosura y amabilidad se esconden los mayores depredadores que han existido nunca.


	2. Capítulo 1

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

CAPITULO 1:

Bella POV

Aquí estaba llorando la muerte de mi abuela, en realidad estoy rompiendo mi promesa, le dije que no lloraría. Acabábamos de volver del funeral, había muerto durmiendo, y el médico nos había asegurado que no había sufrido. Pero siempre es doloroso, suspire, me dirigí al lavabo y me di una ducha, me puse el pijama y me fui a dormir a la cama. Estuve media noche llorando, y la otra mitad de la noche mirando al techo, hasta que al final, rendida acabe durmiéndome.

A la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté, lo primero que hice fue lavarme la cara para disimular un poco que había pasado una mala noche. Baje a desayunar, le di un beso en la mejilla de buenos días a mí madre, y comencemos a desayunar las dos juntas, durante el almuerzo ninguna de las dos hablo, no hacía falta. Acabe de desayunar, lavé mi plato, y me dirigí a mí habitación, pero antes de empezar a subir las escaleras mi madre me hablo.

-Bella, que te parece si vas a empaquetar las cosas de tu abuela y arreglar la casa. –Me comento mi madre, mientras me sonreía para infundirme apoyo, yo solo asentí con la cabeza. –Yo me voy ya al trabajo hija, cualquier cosa llámame. –Me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente, cogía su chaqueta y se iba, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Suspire, yo ya tenía 16 años, y me abuela en el testamento me había dejado la casa donde vivía ella y todo lo que había dentro. En el testamento me dijo que hiciese lo que quisiese con la casa y lo que había dentro, pero que si algo no lo quería que lo donase a la caridad, y eso es lo que haré.

Subí a mi habitación, me vestí con unos tejanos, unas manoletinas, y una camiseta de manga corta bastante suelta, me recogí el pelo en un moño de manera que me caían algunos mechones a la cara. Cogí el bolso y baje las escaleras, cerré la puerta y me fui a la parada del autobús, al cabo de 5 minutos el autobús llego.

Me baje del autobús cuando llegue a la parada, camine unos 10 minutos y llegue a la casa de mi abuela. Abrí la verja y entre, cerré detrás de mí la puerta y mire el jardín y la casa de mi abuela, en realidad la parcela de mi abuela era enorme. Suspire, y me dirigí a la casa.

Llevaba empaquetando cosas des de hace 3 horas, pero al fin había acabado, tenia repartida las cosas entre los recuerdos que guardaría de ella, y lo que donaría a la caridad. Cuando por casualidad, me fije que en el techo había un altillo, lo que me sorprendió, había vivido prácticamente toda mi vida aquí y nunca me había dado cuenta. Con mucha curiosidad tire de la cuerda, y se desplego una escalera, sonreí divertida, subí las escaleras poco a poco, no paraban de crujir y no descartaba la idea de que se rompiesen de un momento a otro, parecían bastante vieja. Llegue arriba y mire a mí alrededor, era bastante espacioso, habían algunas cajas por los rincones, y algunos muebles realmente bonitos, todo estaba lleno de polvo, pero aun así me acerque a lo que parecía un tocador de madera clara, tenía dos cajones que llegaban de lado a lado, y encima un cristal rodeado de madera, lo curioso es que en la madera habían dibujos tallados, eran como enredaderas, y flores, era hermoso, estuve mirando el resto de los muebles y todos eran parecidos, y eran muy resistente, la madera sin duda era buena, y entonces recordé, que mi abuela había estado trabajando en una tienda de antigüedades. Mi abuela venia de una familia acomodada económicamente, por lo cual cuando se compro la casa, hizo un trato con su jefe, ella trabajaría en la tienda de antigüedades y el a cambio le pagaría con antigüedades. La verdad es que yo nunca me acabe de creer esa historia, porque yo miraba los muebles de casa de mi abuela, y haber bonitos eran, pero antigüedades des de luego que no. Pero mirando estos muebles, quizás si era antigüedades. ¿Y ahora que hacia?, mire bien los muebles, no tenía ni idea de cómo los había subido mi abuela al altillo, pero des de luego yo bajarlos no podría. Mientras bajaba del altillo, me acorde de una tienda de antigüedades que había a unas cinco calles de aquí.

[…]

Estaba delante de la tienda de antigüedades, la verdad es que por la apariencia de la tienda parecía que se había cerrado hace tiempo, o que estaba abandonada, esperaba que no, si no tendría que buscar otra, suspire, pique con mis nudillos la puerta, pero no me dio tiempo a darle por segunda vez que la puerta se abrió sola, la verdad es que esto me estaba empezando a no gustar me estaba recordando demasiado a una película de terror, cogí valor y abrí la puerta del todo, entre y deje la puerta abierta por si acaso, pero no me dio tiempo a dar un paso cuando una voz me dijo:

-¿Te importa cerrar la puerta?, hay cosas que se pueden volar con el aire –Me dijo un hombre bastante mayor, que venía en mi dirección apoyándose en un bastón, era un poco más alto que yo, vestía con camisa, pantalones de pinza y zapatos, no le quedaba mucho pelo, pero el que le quedaba era gris. También llevaba unas gafas encima de la nariz, pero tenía un atractivo, estaba segura que de joven era realmente guapo, se le notaba. – ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, querida? –Me pregunto mientras se ponía enfrente de mí, y me dedicaba una sonrisa.

[…]

De eso habían pasado 3 años, ahora mismo estaba sentada en el despacho de la tienda de Juan, con su testamento en mis manos, así era como se llamaba, Juan, resultó que los muebles de casa de mi abuela era antigüedades carísimas, y que Juan había sido el jefe de mi abuela. Después de estarle ayudando durante unos días en la tienda, me comento que necesitaba ayuda para la tienda, que se estaba haciendo viejo, que cada vez le costaba más mantener la tienda, y yo encantada lo ayude, no me arría nada mal el dinero. Habían pasado des de entonces tres años, día a día yo veía como le costaba más hacer las cosas, como cada vez venia menos por la tienda, como tosía cada vez más, el siempre me decía: ¿qué quería?, que demasiado bien estaba para su edad, que antes o después le llegaría la hora. Él lo decía con humor, pero a mí me daban escalofríos.

Hoy había venido a trabajar a la tienda como cada día, mire el correo, lo curioso era que a la tienda solo venían una o dos personas al mes, la mayoría de la clientela del Señor Juan no venían nunca a la tienda, las compras y las vendas se hacían por teléfono o carta. Al acabar mi horario me dispuse a irme a casa, pero primero pasaría por casa de Juan haber si estaba bien, hoy no había venido a la tienda, y normalmente siempre venia y si no podía venir, llamaba, y hoy no había hecho ninguna de las dos cosas. Me gire ya con la chaqueta y todo, y me di cuenta de que por la puerta entraba un hombre con traje, me extrañe, ¿Quién era?, llego a mi altura y me dijo en tono seco y neutro:

-¿Señorita Isabella Swan?

-La misma, ¿desea algo? –Le pregunte un tanto intimidaba.

-Soy el abogado del Señor Juan de la Vega, y vengo a comunicarle que ha fallecido esta madrugada por motivos naturales, y usted es la única heredera de sus bienes, a parte el Señor Vega le ha dejado una carta, ¿Le parece si me firma los papeles? –Le pregunto intentando parecer un poco más amigable, pero se le daba fatal, se notaba que estaba acostumbrado a eso.

[…]

Y aquí estaba yo, con su testamento en mis manos, sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, pero uno nunca se lo espera. Suspire, cogí valor y abrí el sobre, saque la carta que avía dentro, estaba escrita a mano y por lo que vi también a pluma, como le gustaba escribir a Juan, y comencé a leer:

_Querida Bella,_

_Acuérdate de lo que te dije, yo ya no tenía nada más que hacer aquí, estaba muy cansado de la vida, aunque tengo que decirte que es maravillosa, que la disfrutes y sobre todas las cosas que seas feliz Bella, nunca hagas las cosas por los demás, hazlas por ti, porque tú quieres, no te preocupes por lo que digan los demás, la gente siempre hablara, dales un tema interesante para hacerlo. Te he dejado todo lo que tengo Bella, porque sé que hagas lo que hagas lo harás bien. Te ago una propuesta Bella, para que la aceptes o decidas dejarla a un lado, como tu desees, en más de una ocasión me has comentado que te encantaría empezar de cero, pues te doy la oportunidad de hacerlo, tu sabes que en Forks, Washington, tenemos otra tienda como esta, aquella tienda la utilizamos más bien como almacén, el caso es que esa tienda fue la primera que abrí, antes era una casa en runas, el dueño estaba deseando deshacerse de ella, y yo con todos mis ahorros la compre, la reconstruí y puse en marcha el negocio que tengo hoy en día, con el paso del tiempo y más bien por amor decidí mudarme aquí, pero en Forks todavía la tienda y la casa están a mí nombre, aunque si en este momento estás leyendo esto ya estarán a tu nombre. Es un pueblo muy tranquilo, y tiene tanto bosque como playa, un buen lugar para empezar de nuevo, siempre que tú quieras, claro. Bueno Bella, me voy a ir despidiendo no creo que pueda escribir mucho más, la viejez no te da treguas, quiero que sepas que siempre he estado muy orgulloso de ti, que eres una gran persona y que te merece lo mejor. Que des de donde quiera que vaya estaré velando por ti en todo momento. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante que siempre te tendré en mi corazón. _

_PD: Valórate más querida, _

_Juan._

Cuando acabe de leer la carta las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas sin poder detenerlas, pero a la vez había tomado una decisión, una que cambiaria toda mi vida, y todo gracias a él.

**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA. EL OTRO DÍA SALÍ A PASEAR Y VI UNA TIENDA DE ANTIGÜEDADES LO QUE ME PARECIO CURIOSO, EN MI BARRIO NO HABIA VISTO NUNCA NINGUNA, Y UN POCO MÁS TARDE SE ME OCURRIÓ LA HISTORIA. **

**ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS PARA VER QUE OS PARECE.**

**¡BESOS!**

_**Sanddra! :)**_


	3. Capítulo 2

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

CAPITULO 2:

Bella POV

Suspirando salir de la casa de mi madre, había venido a decirle mi decisión, había decidido irme a Forks, y empezar des de cero, no le gusto mucho la noticia, lo sabía, aunque había intentado disimular, la conocía demasiado bien. A mí también me dolía tener que irme tan lejos de ella, pero era algo que necesitaba hacer, por mí. Baje calle abajo por la calle principal mientras pensaba, había empaquetado todas mis cosas y ya estaban en el camión de mudanzas, había vendido la casa de mi abuela después de mucho pensármelo, me daba pena venderla, mi madre había vivido allí durante toda su infancia, y yo también, pero era demasiado grande para una sola persona, y tenía un jardín enorme, el cual no me daba tiempo a cuidar, y era una pena, por eso había decidido venderla, para tener el recuerdo de esa casa de tal y como estaba cuando vivía mi abuela, con un jardín cuidado y hermoso, lleno de flores y arbustos cortados de diferentes maneras.

Mañana cogería un avión hace Seattle, en Forks no había aeropuerto, para llegar hasta la casa de Juan tendría que coger un taxi, o quizás comprarme un coche de segunda mano, teniendo en cuenta que era un pueblo pequeño, necesitaría un coche para moverme con libertad. Sí, eso haría me compraría un coche, el año pasado me había sacado la licencia de conducir. Que ilusión.

[…]

Estaba entrando en un concesionario de coches de segunda mano, ya había llegado a Seattle, el vuelo había sido normal, lo malo era que había tenido que hacer escala. Entre en el concesionario y un hombre mayor de aspecto agradable me estuvo enseñando coches, la verdad es que ninguno me convencía del todo, hasta que me enseño una Chevy roja, bastante antigua, pero tenía su encanto y era accesible para mí económica, me gustaba.

[…]

Estaba delante de la casa que había heredado de Juan, estaba al final del pueblo, en una esquina, apartada de ojos indiscretos y era bastante hogareña. Tenía dos pisos, en la planta baja, había un salón, un comedor y una cocina, y en la segunda planta, había dos habitaciones y un lavabo. En una de las habitaciones, había una pared entera llena de libros, un escritorio, un par de cuadros y un ventanal enorme. Toda la casa estaba acomodada y era muy del estilo de Juan, pero para mi gusto demasiadas antigüedades, así que más tarde cuando hubiese quitado el polvo de toda la casa, y arreglado el pequeño jardín que rodeaba toda la casa, me iría de compras. Ahora me iría a la tienda del pueblo para comprar algo para comer y productos de limpieza, y de paso pasaría por la tienda de antigüedades para echarle un vistazo.

Me había pasado todo el fin de semana limpiando la casa a fondo, pero ahora echando un vistazo en general, había quedado estupenda, incluso parecía más bonita que antes. Había cortado toda la yerba de alrededor de la casa corta, arrancado las malas yerbas, y plantado flores. Había barnizado la madera de la fachada de la casa, el comedor y la sala de estar. Y pintado la especie de "Biblioteca" de un beige clarito muy bonito, y el dormitorio de tonos marrones claros. El lavabo y la cocina como tenían azulejos solo he tenido que limpiarlos. Había limpiado todos los muebles y apartados unos cuantos para llevar a la tienda, uno era un mueble que estaba al lado del mueble principal en el salón, tenía unos cuando cajones, y una licorería encima, y para mi gusto opacaba demasiado el salón, y como tampoco bebía, no me serbia de nada, también había apartado, un mueble bastante grande que había en el comedor, estaba vacío, no había nada dentro, lo que me extraño, pero a lo mejor era una de sus últimas adquisiciones. También un armario, que me costó mucho bajarlo la planta baja, pero en la habitación ya había uno, y de los dos el que menos me gusto fue este. Todavía me quedan algunas cosas por desempaquetar pero la mejoría ya está guardada. Me decidí a ducharme, cenar e irme a dormir, mañana iría al centro comercial a comprar cosas para la casa.

Me desperté, baje a almorzar, y subí a vestirme, me puse unos tejanos claros ajustados, una camiseta de manga larga verde bastante pegada y con escote en v, me puse unas manoletinas del mismo color que la camiseta, cogí la chaqueta y me dirige al centro comercial. Estive alrededor de dos horas dando vueltas y comprando cosas, compre una sobrecama preciosa, en tonos marrones y blancos, unas cuantas sabanas ya que las de Juan las tire, al igual que el resto de cosas más personales, un par de cojines para encima de la cama, una alfombra, varias cortinas para las ventanas de la casa, compre cosas para mi higiene, dos camisetas y unos zapatos con tacón, pero no demasiado exagerados, material de oficina para la tienda, una funda nueva para el sofá de la sala, ya que no me gustaba el color del que tenía en casa, unos cuantos libros que me avían gustado y como pase por delante de una tienda de comestibles, hice la compra para el resto de la semana.

Llegue a casa, comí y puse todas las cosas que había comprado en su sitio, estaba bastante satisfecha con el resultado que había quedado.

Después de cenar, me tumbe en el sofá, y mientras veía la tele pensé que mañana iría a la tienda, la pondría toda en orden, y llamaría a los clientes para informarles los cambios. Llevaba varios días sin trabajar y eso no podía ser, vale que por ahora tenía dinero, pero no se podía confiar, antes o después se acabaría. Cansada de pensar tanto me decidí por apagar la tele e irme a dormir.

Hoy me había despertado con mucho entusiasmo, lo contrario del tiempo, hacia un día de tormenta, está lloviendo a cantaros, suspirando baje a desayunar, me había despertado un poco tarde, por lo que decidí esperar a ver si para de llover e ir por la tarde a la tienda. Al final había parado de llover, por lo que me duche, me puse espuma en el pelo y me lo seque con el secador, me vestí con mis vaqueros favoritos, eran azules oscuro pero con zonas como desteñidas, una camiseta negra de tirantes que enmarcaba bastante el pecho que tenia, que no era mucho, y unos botines negro de tacón más bien alto que llegaban cuatro dedos por encima del tobillo, cogí una chaqueta gris de lana, que abrigaba bastante, y llegaba por la cintura, cogí las llaves salí y cerré la puerta, y entonces caí en la cuenta de que no había cogido las llaves del coche, mire al cielo, no parecía que volviese a llover así que me decidí a ir andando a la tienda, solo estaba a unos cinco calles de allí, tampoco era para tanto.

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo?_

_Os adelanto que en el próximo capítulo aparecerán los Cullen, y también os digo que Edward no será tan dulce como en Crepúsculo, pero tiene sus razones. Espero vuestros comentarios!_

_Cuidaros!_

_**Sanddra! :)**_


End file.
